Eternal Wounds::
by MonoLuna
Summary: Emily has finally been freed of what has been holding her back with the help from Victor who had freed her. Now that Victor and Victoria can finally move on with their lives together...But what happens if Emily was brought back to life these time, Alive with flesh and bones even a real heart. How will their story go from here?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_"I can't..."_

_"What's wrong?" Victor asked in confusion and slowly went to look behind him_

_When the touch of Emily's bone hands placed against Victor's cheek and pulled his attention back towards her. Both staring at each others eyes as tears started to build up in her eyes as she try to gather the words up to tell him._

_"This is wrong..." Emily began "I was a bride...My dreams were taken from me" she continued as she looked away from him for a moment as a tear slowly makes its way down her cheeks when she looks back up at Victor "Well now... Now I've stolen them from someone else"_

_"I love you, Victor" Emily said those three words to him as she stares into his eyes wanting to see his eyes for the last time, that stares tenderly at hers._

_"But you're not mine..." Emily said to him slowly taking her hand away from his cheek_

_After handing Victor to Victoria who was watching from the distance behind Victor witnessing the change and to what Emily had said. Victor was shocked when he had saw Victoria behind him as she approaches them both and everyone else in the church were in shocked when they saw the woman in a beautiful white wedding dress of hers now standing beside the two of them Emily grabbed a hold of Victoria's hand and Victors placing them over the other as Victor holds Victoria's hand in his. They look at each other with such warmth and content._

_"Oh Victor, I never thought I'd see you again" Victoria said to him as they both look at each other._

_Emily smiles at the two of them and then she walks away from the two of them as she wanted to leave the two of them when she heard Victor's voice who called her._

_"Wait. I made a promise" Victor said as he walks towards Emily as she turns around to look at him with gentleness and peace._

_"You kept your promise. You set me free" she told him. Looking away from Victor she looked at her hand and slowly takes the ring off of her finger then grabbed a hold of Victor's hand, placing the ring into his hand and closed his hand with the ring. _

_Emily looks up at him still holding his hand in hers "Now I can do the same for you" she said to him lastly before she smiles at him then letting go of his hand. _

_She turned around heading towards the door way of the church, standing there before she steps out she turned her head back to look at the two of them, Victoria and Victor. She looks away seeing the roses in her hands as she gives a small smile and threw the roses behind her as it had made its way to Victoria. Emily looked back once more seeing Victoria holding her roses then looked at Victor who looks right back at her their eyes locking to each other for a couple of minutes_

_Before she gave a small smile and as she turns back around and a tear she shed one last time as she steps out of the church giving a sigh or free that she soon turned to billions of blue butterflies flying up towards the moon in the night sky._

_Emily was finally free. A free spirit at last and be a memory. Victor and Victoria can now be able to carry on with their plans in getting married and spending their lives together but before they could get married, Victor and Victoria tried to convince their parents that they would move up the wedding so that they would have more time to get to know each other have memories before the wedding. It had took a lot of convincing but they manage to get their parents to allow these. _

**But the question is...Will Victor ever move on with his life with memories of Emily, the times he had spent those crazy yet lovely moments with her even though that Emily is gone and free now can Victor ever let those memories go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Victor's P.O.V

_-In a Dream-_

_"I can't"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"This is wrong...I was a Bride but my dreams were taken from me"_

_"I love you Victor"_

_"But you aren't mine"_

_The bone hand withdrew from my cheeks and then I find myself watching as Emily disappear into the night sky as billions of blue butterflies flutter away towards the moon. I could feel myself frozen when for some reason I felt I need to chase after her, not wanting her to leave. At the last minute my body started moving chasing after the butterflies that are fluttering away. It was useless..._

_-Back to Reality-_

That was until I was woken up by the call from my mother from down stairs. I woke up in a sudden sitting straight up in my bed blinking a couple of times staring down at my lap thinking about the dream I just had. After having to recollect my train of thoughts I started thinking about why was it that I was dreaming about the last time I saw Emily

"Why did I have a dream about the last moment I saw Emily...Why was it that I was so intent on having to try and chase after her?" I ask all this questions to myself.

"I shouldn't really be thinking about Emily nor should I really be having a dreams about her. Since lately I've been having dreams about the last time I had seen Emily and every time it would lead to where I would try to chase after her where I should really be thinking about the life I will be having with Victoria who I love so much and can't wait to get married with her. She's so smart, kind, shy and responsible. But somehow I still feel like a part of me is missing, I wonder why I feel this way when I have Victoria to look forward to which is why I want to find out why am I feeling like this.

"Victor! Come down now!" I hear my mother calling this time in an annoyed and impatient tone of voice.

"Coming mother!" I responded back to my mother. Getting out of bed I walked to the closet grabbing clean clothes and changed into them. After getting changed I made my way out of my room and down the stairs towards the kitchen where both my parents are at.

As soon as I had made my way to them I see my father sitting at the table where my mother setting food onto the table.

"What took you so long to get down here?" My mother asked me looking annoyed at the fact I wasn't down here as soon as she had called me.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom cleaning myself" I explained to my mother knowing that was just a cover up to why I had been taking so long to get to the dinning room.

I took a seat at the table grabbing a plate and started grabbing pancakes that mother had made for breakfast. I grabbed a few and spread butter then some honey.

"Ah before you head out son. Victoria called and asked me to tell you that she's wanting to meet with you" My eyes flickered up and looked at my mother with sparkle in my eyes as to how happy I am to hear her tell me these about Victoria wanting to meet with me. I do wonder where we will be meeting and doing today.

"Really!? I wonder where she wants to meet me at" I questioned until mother spoke.

"She said to meet with her in front of her favourite bakery shop" Mother told me. I looked away from my mother looking out the window seeing in the distance of people walking past our fish store. Which is where both my parents work for business.

I got up straight away after finishing breakfast well more like only having a bite of my pancake and making my way to the door out of the shop.

"Victor! Your not finished!"

"Darling let him go. Let him go to Victoria"

I smiled when I heard what my father had said right before I had left the shop and made my way to meet with my soon to be wife, Victoria. I was feeling so excited having to see her again. I couldn't wait to see her and having to do what is it that we will be doing today. As soon as I have arrived at the bakery store I was greeted by the baker as he smiled at me and waved. I responded waving back at him and walked inside the bakery.

"Good morning Victor. Let me guess you will be meeting with dear sweet Victoria" He guessed it right for that is who I am meeting with.

"H-Heheh Y-yes" I responded to him. I was for sure quite nervous and yet happy at the same time. Sure I should be confidence more by now. But I don't every time I'm around her she makes me quite nervous, in a good way of course!

"Victor" I heard a voice call my name a familiar soft and warmth voice. It only could belong to one person and that would be Victoria.

I turned around from the baker who smiled at me and motioned for me to turn around. So I did and saw the lovely Victoria standing in at the door way looking at me with those beautiful gentle eyes of hers and smile. I smiled in awe as I saw her looking at me and walked up towards her.

"Victoria, Y-You look l-lovely today" I must sound like an idiot the way I still end up talking...

I fixed up my tie well loosening it a little and looked away from her feeling quite embarrassed when that was until I heard her voice of a giggle that made me look back at her and smile when I hear her giggle and smile at me.

"Thank you~ And you look dashingly these morning" she smiles contently towards me as she thread her arm through mine and pulled me back to the baker "Is it ready?" Victoria asked the baker who looked with pleased as he walked to the back of the bakery and comes back with a basket. I wondered what is it that is inside but it looks like a picnic basket so I wondered if we are to have a picnic together.

"W-What's these Victoria?" I asked her

"What does it look like silly?"

"We're having a picnic?"

"Yes! I thought that because it's a nice weather today we would have a picnic together for a change rather then having something to eat at a store or at home" She explained and it made me smile when I feel greatful for these wonderful woman I will be spending the rest of my life with "Shall we head off now?" She questioned to me.

"O-Of course! Yes lets be heading on our way" I responded to her.

We started heading out of the bakery and headed for the woods. When we had finally arrived to the woods we started walking through the woods to a nice spot which Victoria had seem to find and finally set the basket down to the ground as she took out a picnic mat setting it down onto the ground. After setting the mat down she started grabbing stuff out of the picnic basket setting them down for us to have breakfast together which is a good thing I only had a bite of mother's cooking these morning.

I smiled watching her set things down and looked up at me, smiling up at me while she continued setting other stuff down on the mat and I responded by smiling at her as well. When she was finally down I sat down on the mat and she sat beside me. We started eating and talking about our future, what it will be like and what we will do in our life while eating breakfast and then lunch as we spent our day having a picnic and having fun playing games like hide and go seek. Then other times we had set down talking more. Until these time she sat a lot closer to me as our shoulder touch and I felt my cheeks grow a light blush and feeling my heart pick up speed.

"These is nice" Victoria said as she soon set her head down against my shoulder. I looked down at her thankful that she had broke the light silent between us and I smiled.

"Yeah it is" I said looking away and smiled then continued talking with her about a lot of other things.


End file.
